


Of Sun-Kissed Skies

by Emilaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Season 1, Season 3, and season 4, basically follows the plot so far, klance, mentions of events from, sad space boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilaa/pseuds/Emilaa
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a boy who belonged to a midnight sky.Once upon a time, there was a boy who belonged to the warm summer sun.As a general rule of the universe, day boys and night boys were not supposed to meet, but for these two it was different. Their stories were entwined and tangled together between the stars. Mapped and written and sealed into the sky.





	Of Sun-Kissed Skies

Once upon a time, there was a boy who belonged to a midnight sky. His hair was as dark as the spaces between the stars, his skin a milky moon glow, and his eyes the color of a stolen lilac sky. This boy felt most alive at night, beneath a wheeling sky of stars, surrounded by the howling of a warm desert wind. He never could quite understand the appeal of a warm summers day.

Once upon a time, there was a boy who belonged to the warm summer sun. His eyes were the blue of a laughing ocean, his smile a sun-kissed sky, his laugh belonged to the white tipped waves that kissed the shore. This boy felt most alive during the day, submerged in the salt stained ocean, surrounded by the pristine white sands of his lonely beach. He never could quite understand the appeal of a star smeared sky.

As a general rule of the universe, day boys and night boys were not supposed to meet, but for these two it was different. Their stories were entwined and tangled together between the stars. Mapped and written and sealed into the sky. And so, as it was fated, so it was.

At first, their lives merely brushed fingers. The wild smell of night mixing with the dusty smell of ocean sand, in a bright, starch hallway. The fierce gaze of a sunlit ocean returned by a cool, star encrusted one, in an unassuming classroom. Curious lilac glances met by flitting sea blue stares from opposite sides of a bustling lunchroom.

Then, one night, their lives collided. 

During a desperate rescue attempt, each with an arm of an unconscious man slung over their shoulders, two pairs of eyes, for once, unhindered by the space of bustling lunchrooms or stifling classrooms, finally met. 

The beginning of their story, like most great stories, was messy to say the least. Though theirs perhaps more than most. Theirs involved a high speed chase over cracked, dusty desert, under the watchful eye of millions of stars. As the wind screamed in their ears and the first frayed and shaky strings began to wrap themselves around their hearts, something old and hopeful began to sing.

That night found both of them on the splintering porch of an old and creaking shack, under a midnight sky.

"Lance, right?"

The boy nodded at him, and Keith noted that his eyes, which had been wide pools of blue earlier under the fluorescent lights, no longer looked so shockingly blue under the shade of night. Instead, he decided, they looked like an ocean did in the dark, not quite blue, but not quite black, hovering in that murky undecidedness in between.

"Can't sleep?" He asked quietly.

Lance shook his head and Keith caught the hint of freckles peppering his cheeks like constellations.

"Not really, what about you?" He asked eyeing him carefully.

Keith huffed out a quiet, humorless laugh.

"No, not ever really," he shrugged, "I like to come out here and look at the sky, sometimes it helps me sleep."

Lance gazed up at the wide twinkling expanse of sky. It gazed back at him curiously.

"Hmm," he said quietly, eyeing the moonlit boy beside him, "I'll have to give it a try."

But, even after that star-stained night, both boys, the one who held the warmth of a summer sun and the one who held the chill of a midnight breeze, refused to see the strings that tied their hearts stubbornly together.

Spitted words were exchanged like bullets, and mocking stares only melted to admiring ones once backs were turned. 

They had traveled to different ends of the universe, unfathomable distances away from home. Had walked upon different worlds, some of which burned with untamable fires and rained acid from the sky. Some of which held such beauty that they found themselves breathless. They had watched three suns set over a marmalade ocean and gazed upon strange night skies with unfamiliar stars, but still, they remained simply satellites on two different orbits, unsure of how to meet in the middle.

However, this changed during one of the many long nights after Shiro had disappeared. Lance had wandered into the observatory of the ship only to find it already occupied.

"Oh," he said awkwardly, already backtracking, "uh, sorry I can lea-"

"No," Keith said quietly, bringing his knees up to his chest to make room for Lance on the small ledge, which was pressed up against a looming window, "stay."

So Lance made his way over to the ledge and sat across from Keith, pulling his knees up to his chest to mirror Keith's position. The tips of their toes kissed softly.

For a while they both stared out at the unfamiliar sea of stars as their soft breaths rhythmically fogged up the glass. After a while though, Lance found his eyes wandering to Keith's face and he quietly studied the light purple smudges that were painted beneath Keith's eyes.

After a quiet moment of contemplation Lance sighed, "You know, I came here to look at the stars to help me fall to sleep," Keith looked over softly and met Lance's eyes, his mouth quirked up a bit at the corner, "I still remember what you said that night we rescued Shiro."

Before Keith had a chance to answer Lance continued, words spilling out of his mouth like a waterfall.

"Listen Keith, I know we haven't ever really been on the best of terms ever since this whole thing started, but I- I just want you to know i'm here if you ever need anything or ever want to talk," Lance dropped his gaze to his hands and fumbled with the end of his shirt, "I mean that, you can trust me. I know this whole Shiro thing has been hard on all of us, but I know its been especially hard on you, so... Just know that I'm here if you ever need me, is what im trying to say."

Lance finally looked up shyly and found that Keith's gaze had melted into something so very soft and vulnerable.

"Thank you Lance," Keith said softly, the reflection of the stars swimming in his eyes.

"We're going to find him you know," Lance said quietly.

"Yeah," Keith said looking down, sounding extremely unconvincing.

Lance leaned forward and grabbed Keith's hand in his. Wide lilac sky eyes met ocean blue ones. Lance desperately tried to ignore the softness of Keith's hand in his own, and the flutter of Keith's hummingbird heart against his wrist.

"I'm serious Keith, we're going to find him, okay?"

Keith let a wary but genuine smile pull at the corners of his lips, "okay."

After that it was different between them, softer perhaps. Less sharp edges and biting words and more blush painted cheeks and shared smiles.

Lance spent hours telling Keith fondly of his sun stained beach at home, of his rolling ocean that could mirror the pristine sky perfectly when it chose to remain still. Of his large and loud and beloved family all crammed into a perfectly imperfect seafaom colored house on the edge of it all.

In turn, Keith told him of his star smeared sky in his lonely desert. Of one of the branches of his tree which offered the perfect place to sit and watch as the sky melted from tangerines and pinks, to a dark velvety blanket, freckled with moons and planets and constellations. He even told Lance about the plastic glow in the dark stars he stuck haphazardly above his bed at home.

"Because the stars are the first thing I fell in love with," he tells Lance, "I feel better when I can see them."

He leaves out the part where Lance's sun stained smile and sea blue eyes are the second thing he fell in love with.

Everything they've precariously built almost comes toppling down when Keith almost sacrifices himself.

The second that Lance is on the castle ship and out of his lion he makes a bee line towards Keith. 

Keith watches warily as he approaches, "Lance I-" but Lance doesn't give him a chance to finish as he grabs his face in both hands and presses his lips desperately to Keith's.

Somehow, even after months of being in space, Lance still tastes like sunshine and salty ocean air, and his lips are so, so soft when pressed against Keith's own. Keith finally, finally relaxes and melts into the kiss, burying his hands into Lances soft hair and pulling him impossibly closer.

When Lance finally decides to pull away from the kiss, its mere centimeters. His warm breath still fans over Keith's lips.

"Don't," he says shakily, "ever do that again."

And when Keith meets his eyes he realizes they are bright with tears. He carefully swipes away the tears with his thumb and then traces Lance's lips softly. He studies Lance's eyes carefully, which look even more like an ocean when swimming with unshed tears. 

"Okay," he promises quietly, "I won't."

And then they're kissing again.

And this was when they realized it was not night or day but rather night and day. Of course each existed without the other, but if you looked closely you could find pieces of them within each other. The way a sidewalk could still hold the warmth of the sun well after midnight, or how you could find patches of night in the middle of a searing afternoon, under a well shaded tree surrounded by the songs of crickets.

And so the boy who belonged to the summer sun found a sense of calm with the boy who's eyes mirrored a night time sky. And the boy who belonged to a midnight sky found his world impossibly brighter because of the boy who's sun-stained smile painted his dreams.

"You're skin reminds me of sunshine," Keith whispers softly one day, tracing little suns into Lance's skin.  
"Really?" Lance says, smile visible in his voice, "that's funny because your skin has always reminded me of moonlight."

Eventually, the war ends in an explosive battle that paints the quiet universe into fiery reds and oranges and yellows. The smell of smoke and death linger long after the battle is over.

Together the paladins celebrate long into the night, they laugh with genuine happiness, and they cry into each others shoulders in genuine sorrow and they raise a glass to the many souls who died in order for the new and just empire to live.

Then, only days later, they find themselves where it all began. Home.

As they get ready to walk out of the ship into the early morning air Keith holds out his hand to Lance and he accepts it with a smile.

"You okay?"

"Nervous for some reason," Lance laughs

With their hands twined together, one made of moonbeams and one made of sunlight the day boy and the night boy step out and are greeted by an early morning sky.

And they lived happily ever after.  
.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Except that wasn't quite the right word. They lived happily, yes, but also fearlessly and brilliantly and beautifully. They knew what it was like to stand on the very edges of the universe and look death in the face with a smile. So they also knew that it was pointless to live simply or quietly.

They lived by 2am trips to the beach to splash in a colorless ocean under a shimmering sky, by afternoon thrill rides in shopping carts down the edge of an abandoned strip mall. Or simply by climbing to the roof of a building and quietly sitting hand in hand to watch the night melt into the soft oranges and pinks of dawn.

And if the weight of their story ever started to become too unbearable, they would simply look to the sky, no matter the time of day, and find home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely self indulgent and I regret nothing, Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
